Yusuke Sakurai
|status = Alive |race = Human |age = |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |esper = Yes |manga = Chapter 31 |anime = Episode 8 |affiliation = Claw (formerly) |rank = Scar (formerly) |spec = Curse Power}} Sakurai (桜威, Sakurai) is an esper and a former member of Claw. He was part of the cadre called "Scar". Appearance Sakurai is a man of average height and build. He has somewhat heavy eyebrows and a scar that runs vertically from his jaw up his left cheek. He wears his short black hair entirely slicked back. He wears glasses with thick black frames and a plain black suit with a black tie. Personality Sakurai is stern, focused, confident, and cautious. He often scolds others, especially Koyama, for their mistakes or foolish behaviour. He did not have to be physically defeated in order to learn his lesson. History Sakurai's parents abandoned him at birth and he grew up in an orphanage. Unfortunately, he was bullied throughout his time at the orphanage and the curse was the only thing that kept him alive. Plot Sakurai first appeared after invading the Awakening Lab, defeating all the adults, and tying up the five children who were there. He brought them back to Claw's 7th Division facility. He reprimanded Koyama for not capturing Mob, attended the Scar cadre's meeting and teamed up with Muraki to defeat the intruding Teruki Hanazawa. By not directly confronting Mob, Sakurai ended up as one of the last Scar members standing. After witnessing Reigen's Hypnosis Punch, Sakurai tried to slice him with his plastic sword. When Teru stopped him, he sliced off the top half of the boy's haystack wig and challenged him with a flurry of slashes. At a critical moment, Sakurai slashed Reigen across the back and was subsequently shocked to find that it had only cut as deep as his suit. After a failed attempt to decapitate Reigen led to his plastic sword getting snapped in half, he was dumbfounded. Further slashing with his broken sword proved useless and Sakurai lost his composure, grabbing Reigen by the collar and starting up a monologue about how society failed him. He was not amused by Reigen's subsequent response. He tried some more Curse Toys to no avail, with one even getting confiscated. In the end, Sakurai and Muraki were both mentally defeated by the strength of Reigen's words. Weeks later, Sakurai reappeared with Koyama, picking up Mob with their car. After Koyama assured the latter that they had no intent to harm him, Sakurai gave him an opportunity to ask questions. However, when he informed him that they didn't know where Mob's family was when questioned, Mob suddenly lifted the car and declared that he had no reason to go with them and was about to get off. Pleading that he mustn't break the car, Sakurai desperately told him that his master and friends were waiting for him as an attempt to halt his anger and calm down. Recognising an ally, Mob demanded to get there quickly but due to the red light, they couldn't go any faster, prompting him to levitate the car to avoid traffic. Koyama berated Mob for being reckless but Sakurai informed him that at least they will be able to shake off pursuers. When Mob finally landed the car on top of Mitsuura's Awakening Lab, they both informed that they brought him (seemingly quite proud of the accomplishment). After Mob passed out and Dimple gave them a wary look, Koyama insisted that they don't hold a grudge any more. Dimple expressed his skepticism and questioned their reasons for being present with one accusation being that they were keeping Reigen hostage. However Sakurai denied everything and told him that Claw also attacked them and they were seeking his help which Dimple didn't believe. Tsuchiya, however, confirmed this. Filling them in on what happened after the gang left, the 7th Division got disbanded from the organisation and, realising how ridiculous they were after getting wrecked by a group of middle schoolers, they started to go against the organisation. A distracted Muraki openly told them he wanted to somehow help society with his powers. Koyama and Sakurai then informed them that the organisation does not tolerate traitors and to prevent the risk of having them as future enemies, they figured they planned to attack sooner or later but it came much faster than any of them expected. Terada explained that they all got attacked by the henchmen of the Claw HQ. Dimple noted that he looked fine, with Terada simply saying that they were former cadres after all and wouldn't go down that easily. Despite this, Sakurai expressed concern, since their assailants were just regular henchmen and they would have trouble once the real cadre arrived. The former 7th Division then expressed their plans on making an alliance with them to fight against the HQ, which had Reigen as the leader. Sakurai fought Shimazaki along with the others. After the latter had been defeated, he lent Reigen his toy gun. Powers & Abilities Curse Power: Sakurai's ability enables him to imbue objects with curses. He tends to imbue various toys with curses, giving rise to his Curse Toys; for example, by carrying around a plastic sword for years, he imbued it with enough psychic power to make it a truly dangerous weapon. His other cursed tools include his strongest weapon Air Gun, a toy gun which shoots damaging blasts of psychically-charged air, and Cursed Perfume, a spray that puts people to sleep. By his own accord, there is no "conjurator" in the world that rivals his power. *'Sealed Chamber:' By laying his curse on a room, it becomes a part of Sakurai's territory; its purpose is to steal away the psychic power of anyone inside, thus making them unable to utilise their psychic powers at all. Even an esper of Mob's level was rendered powerless by this ability. Quotes * "This is made of plastic, it makes the swinging much easier!" * "...That's... totally your fault... no, wait, what are we talking about again?" * "Kid. If you got questions, ask." References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Esper Category:Males